


playful devils

by aeonouji



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Halloween, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonouji/pseuds/aeonouji
Summary: ...it's certainly a sight to come home to.





	playful devils

**Author's Note:**

> It's got a shy Jin and I wanted to practice bodyworship. Also early halloweenie. yey.

In theory, wearing lingerie was supposed to be a turn on. In theory. But, here he was standing in the middle of his hallway clad in something meant for girls with _breasts and a butt, not a penis a flat chest_  while contemplating whether or not to end his own life. Ragna had gotten one glance at him and froze on the spot. He even dropped the groceries on the floor. And now Jin stood clad in cream lingerie with black ribbons and lace in the middle of his hallway.

This was a mistake. A horrible mistake that he should have questioned as he was buying the lingerie. And now, Ragna was going to ridicule him and not let this go until the end of his days. He made a bad decision and now it was biting him in the rear. Heat rushing to his face as Ragna’s eyes scanned his entire body. While this was probably a good thing, it ended up with his getting flustered.

Jin curls into a ball and covers his face quickly. The flush rushing onto his features is almost the same shade as Ragna’s jacket if not more so. Ragna blinks back into reality and looks down at his flustered brother. This is the first time he's seen Jin this embarrassed. It's a little cute. He sits a foot away from Jin. His legs crossed as he places his hands on his knees.

“So, we gonna talk about this or..?” He trails off. Of course, Jin knows he should probably explain himself. But, he just feels so embarrassed. It’s too much for him to calmly process. So his last resort is to run away. Jin stands abruptly and goes to the bedroom. He shuts the door behind him making sure to lock it as well. He strips himself out of the lingerie and changes into a shirt and shorts. The heat never leaving his face. Once he finishes changing, he re-enters the hallway to see Ragna sitting where he had been moments ago.

“Pretty bad joke, huh?” He laughs.

“Uh,” Ragna finds himself beginning to form the words as Jin continues.

He crosses his arms and laughs. The fake smile shapes itself into a frown and tears start to form in his eyes. He speaks after a moment, “I mean- I'm not a girl, so of course it looks bad on me.”

He laughs once more. This laugh is more a guffaw at his own horrible attempt at seducing Ragna. The voice is caught in his throat so all he ends up doing is letting out a breath. Ragna says nothing. His hands still placed on his knees. They're gripping his knees for dear life.

Jin continues, “Sorry for pulling that sudden prank on you li-"

“Put it back on.” Comes the sudden command from Ragna. His eyes not meeting Jin’s own. Ragna stands up and pulls Jin back to the bedroom to change. He grabs the garb off the floor and strips Jin of his clothes. He pushes Jin onto the bed. Jin makes a slight squawk and tries to cover himself.

Ragna straddles Jin and slowly removes Jin’s underwear. His hands roam Jin’s hips and waist as he tugs them off. Calloused hands driving him into overdrive as he takes his time kissing and sucking his neck as he places Jin's legs into the bottoms. His breath hot against his skin. He slides his hands up to make sure Jin has the lingerie bottoms on proper.

Jin weakly pushes against Ragna.

Ragna kisses his neck once more. A gentle reassurance as of late. Ragna’s tendency to be affectionate and gentle is unusual and a habit as of late, for some reason. Not that Jin really minds of course. He glances up from his ministrations. He pulls his lips away from Jin’s skin.

“You don't wanna?” He asks seriously before returning back to placing soft kisses along his throat.

“I don't look nice, Nii-san.” Jin shyly replies. Ragna hums and places Jin's arms in the straps. With ease, he does the clasp at the back while still kissing Jin. His small gasps and sighs are music to Ragna's ears. Slowly he pulls away to admire Jin in the full outfit. Lithe frame slightly arched as he moans into Ragna's touch. Ragna licks his lips as Jin calls out his name once more. A grin resurfacing as Jin pulls him down.

Sloppily, Jin kisses Ragna within an inch of his life. His deft fingers trying their best to slide the shirt off Ragna’s shoulders. Ragna grinding against Jin to give that extra urgency to getting his clothes off. Jin moans against him and fumbles at the belt buckle. Their breaths heating up the bedroom as they kept rutting against the other. Overly eager to get to the good part. Jin calls out for his loving Nii-san with each eager and wet kiss.

When they pull away, Jin has his mouth agape with his tongue out slightly. The small thread of saliva between them breaks away to leave a slight trail down his chin. Jin happily drags him back down for another kiss. And then, another. His fingers still trying to undo the belt buckle keeping him from Ragna’s hot cock. Or at least his underwear keeping his cock confined.

 

“Mmn, Nii-san,” Jin drawls, his hands traveling up Ragna's arms as they go to trace the line of his jaw. Ragna hums and kisses at Jin's neck. His lips staying on his Adam's apple and slowly kissing his way up. Jin mewls beneath him as he merely continues his ministrations. Ragna glances up curiously asking, “Yeah, what do you need, beautiful?”

He's sure Jin is too overcome with lust to even take note of the compliment, but he hears Jin make a quiet groan and pull his lips to meet him. “Not beautiful.” Jin pouts and puffs out his cheeks. Regardless, Ragna lets his hands roam Jin's hips, tracing the line of his hips and moving up to follow where the lingerie top stops just before his ribcage. He finds himself kissing the skin in the middle of his chest right above the small black bow.

Jin gasps quietly but makes no movement. His fingers clutching at the bedsheets and Ragna in between his legs, he's sure that Ragna will just take now as the chance to rip the garb off him and fuck him into the covers, but it doesn't. Rather, Ragna slowly trails kisses up and along Jin's neck and jaw. His hands are lazily dragging along Jin's hips and thighs as he murmurs sweet nothings into his skin. A sweet lingering to his words sends a sort of shiver up Jin’s spine.

“Nii-san,” Jin weakly calls, his breaths too unfocused to even call put “Ragna" or something else, “Are you done yet?” The tone is impatient and bratty.

Ragna just sighs and leaves a single bite mark on Jin's shoulder. His fingers playing with the waistband and watching Jin squirm underneath him. He nuzzles into his neck and just stays there, looking down at his hands playing with his waistband while purposefully avoiding Jin’s erection.

Mismatched eyes watch as Jin's cold fingers run through his hair and trace his features shyly. And almost as timidly Ragna takes his hand and presses a light kiss to the back of his palm. Jin sighs at the action. When he glances back, Jin's eyes are half-lidded in content and the slightest hint of lust. “Nii-sa- Ah!”

Ragna pulls Jin's erection from its confines and lazily pumps his length. The slow and steady rhythm draws out quiet mewls from Jin. His gasps and breathy sighs spur Ragna as he trails light bites along his neck. His own erection becoming unbearable with every passing second he's on top of Jin and not roughly fucking him into the bed. But, his little brother needed to be appreciated after all the self-deprecating comments on his looks. Not to mention all the effort he went through just to get him back into the lingerie. A slender hand tangles itself in his hair as Ragna readjusts himself on top of him.

“You look so damn good,” Ragna breathes between kisses, “especially with how you're putty in my hands right now.” He increases his pace to emphasize his point. Jin arches into his hand, clawing at Ragna’s arm and pulling his hair. Jin wraps his legs around Ragna the best he can. Desperately trying to get Ragna to go hard, faster, anything for him to get a sweet release. Tears welling in his eyes as he pleads, “Mo-- More! Ah- I--Ragna!”

“Just look how fucking good you look, arching your back,” he lets one hand roam to trace the arch in Jin's back. His body taut against him. Ragna chuckles darkly, “You’re like my own personal fuck toy huh.” He should try to improve on his dirty talking.

His hand roams lower to move the panties to the side for access to Jin's entrance. Jin mewls as Ragna barely presses a finger in. He bites his lip. Fuck, Jin really did look good like this. “Never knew my little brother was this erotic.” Jin practically comes as Ragna inserts his fingers. His breaths ragged as Ragna slowly works both his length and entrance. His fingers moving in and out as slowly as he could drag out an orgasm from Jin. A quiet almost hoarse moan escapes him as Ragna pulls out his digits to line himself up with Jin's hole. The slight twitch he gets from Jin is more than enough incentive to thrust deep into Jin.

He arches his back and cums onto his stomach. A loud moan echoing off the bedroom walls. He claws at the sheets as Ragna slots his hands at the back of Jin's knees as he slowly and deeply thrusts into Jin. He's tight and it's a little constricting on him. He can't concentrate on Jin if he keeps tightening up. He leans over to kiss at the corner of his mouth.

Jin is gasping and moan his name like he doesn't need air. It all feels like his head is muddled and it’s all he can do to try and make sure to drag it out. His slow pace almost agonizing for Jin. Especially when he makes sure to slowly and roughly grind against him. A long and drawn out moan escaping Jin as his toes curl. His body taut against Ragna and eagerly grinding back against him for more. Not to say Ragna wasn’t appreciative of the pleading way Jin tries to ask for more. His quiet and eager mewls growing more and more loud with each slow grind against him.

“Nii-san, more!” Jin pleads his face turned away from Ragna. A heavy red painting his cheeks. Ragna hums as Jin tightens around him. Quietly he groans into Jin’s skin. He was pretty damn close to cumming as well. But hearing Jin moan and beg for him made him want to keep going until Jin could hardly even call out for him. His mind growing feverish and his thrusts and grinding growing more and more sporadic. He grips Jin’s hips as he continues his fast pace. Maybe he could even fuck Jin into the mattress until the neighbors would complain.

“Ah- Nii-san! I’m-- ah! Cumming!” Jin gasps and suddenly goes taut and cums onto their stomachs. His breaths labored as he releases his hold on the sheets to wrap his arms around Ragna as they ride out his climax. His breath managing to slow down and return to normal. A soft mewl escaping him as Ragna pulls out. Cum slightly leaking out as he backs away to view his work.

He whistles as he nudges Jin’s legs further apart for a better view. He sits up and gets up to move. Jin weakly tries to hold onto his hand. Ragna smiles and kisses Jin’s hair. The soft gesture is reassurance as he gets up and readjusts his pants. Jin seems to relax after Ragna comes back with a damp cloth and a wash basin. His skin still lightly covered in the aftermath of sex, Sweat lightly covers his skin and his clothes are disheveled. He places the small basin down on the table beside the bed. Water sloshes as he goes to put it down.

Carefully, he leans over and cleans up the spend on Jin’s stomach. Jin sighs at the touch, almost relaxing into it as he continues to clean up. The lingerie was still impressively intact even after all their activities. Fuck, now, after all the sex and cumming inside, Jin looked even lewder with cum leaking out of him and the panties merely nudged to the side rather than taken off completely. It really does look like he fucked a girl. Ragna feels a heat rise to his cheeks. He shifts in his spot on the bed. He really wanted to go again. Not to mention, his body was already up for round two.

He had to have more control than he was exhibiting. He wasn’t a damn teenager anymore. He is twenty-something and a fully consenting adult. He drinks and has control over his own damn penis. And fuck, Jin looked hot. Noticing Ragna stop his ministrations in cleaning him up, Jin props himself up onto his elbows. One of the straps falls off his shoulder as he adjusts to see what Ragna is doing.

Ragna pops out of his mind to realize Jin is watching him intently. Ragna speaks first, “Sorry, you just-- you’re just really, uh, pretty right now.” He scratches his neck as he glances away. The confession of Jin’s beauty starts to make his flustered. Cheeks flaring slightly with heat. Jin tilts his head curiously as he lingers on Ragna’s words. A grin starting to form on his lips as he sits up in Ragna’s lap, wrapping his arms around Ragna and straddling him. A hum forming in his throat as he settles in his lap. His hands sliding down to rest on his chest. Jin’s head resting against Ragna’s shoulder.

A light teasing in his tone, “Hm, I’m so happy Nii-san thinks of me as pretty.”

The grin changing from mischievous to a small genuine small. Leaning his weight into Ragna and practically trying to push him down onto the bed. They fall back onto the pillows exhausted, but Jin sits on top of his stomach with his hands resting on his chest. He licks his lips as he slowly grinds against Ragna’s cock. Ragna sighs and stops Jin by placing his hands firmly on his hips. Ragna groans, “C’mon Jin.”

His eyes flutter shut as Jin continues to rub against his cock and he starts to lose whatever control he had during the first round of sex. His quiet moans spurring Jin to continue grinding against him. Clumsily, he lets his hand roam unintentionally claws at Jin’s thighs. Grinding his name out, it’s all too much to take in. He flips their positions and pins Jin’s arms above his head on the bed. A heated sigh of content leaves him. With ease, he kisses his way down Jin’s neck and chest. Releasing one hand to semi-freely roam his body once more leaving fresh kiss marks along his neck and chest. His attention heavy on a prominent vein and following that line down.

“Wanna go again?” He asks haughtily. A wolfish grin lurking on his features as he kisses down Jin’s body down to just above his cock.

 

Ragna groans as he turns over in bed. They had done it multiple times. And he felt insatiable until the final round. They had fucked like rabbits in summer. Jin had his throat eventually go hoarse from all the loud moans. And Ragna is certain if the neighbors didn't know his name before, they damn sure know it now. Ragna pulls Jin against him. Arms loosely wrapped around Jin’s waist and his nose buried in his hair. Taking in the vague clean smell Jin had. As he shifts his arm, Jin gives a groan of protest.

He takes that as his cue to let his brain sleep and just take this moment as it is. He sighs through his nose and tightens his grip on Jin. His legs tangled with Jin's own. Their bodies covered by a light cover that made it easy to outline their silhouettes. He finally shuts his eyes to soft breathing and the room feeling cooler. No doubt Jin making easy use of Yukianesa’s ice abilities.

 

When they next wake up, it’s late into the afternoon and they’re naked. Jin rests on Ragna’s arm and traces the scars on his skin. Ragna lets his hand twirl a strand of Jin’s hair in his fingers. The sudden tranquility reminding him that he had a burning question at the forefront of his mind now. He readjusts and shifts to rest on his back rather than on his side.

“Oh, yeah, that reminds me,” he begins, “why did you decide to put on the lingerie if it made you that insecure?”

He turns his head to make eye contact with Jin. He can slowly see the red rush to his face as he settles in closer to Ragna. He purses his lips for a moment to decide on a definite answer. Then Ragna watches Jin glance away before meeting his own. Fingers tracing the line of his chest before stopping just before reaching his groin. Ragna stops the hand from going further. He knows Jin does this kind of touching only to avoid questions he’s far too embarrassed to answer. And normally, he’d go with the flow and not press on it. But curiosity is starting to kill him slowly. Plus it was very much a turn on for him. So, knowing exactly why Jin decided to go and do something like this would be nice to know for future reference in case he feels like experimenting again.

Jin buries his head into Ragna's chest.

Shyly, he glances back up at him through blonde lashes.

“...I wanted Halloween to be fun.”

“That was your Halloween costume.” Jin turns away from him pulling the blankets over his head. Ragna pulls the sheets over himself so he can try and convince him to come out from under the sheets.

“Well, gave me a helluva scare,” he jokes. A chuckle caught in his throat. What could Jin even use lingerie for that could be considered a costume? Ragna pops out from under the sheets and scans the room. Near a striped pink bag is a pair of bat wings and a tail. The tail is suspect with the buttplug attached to the end of it. But if he could put two and two together, which he could, he walks over to the bat wings and searches the bag for a pair of horns. To his humor, he finds a pair of clip-on horns.

Jin peeks out from under the blankets.

“Well, I think a devil is perfect for someone as bratty as you.”

Ragna walks back into bed with the horns on.

“Now, let's see how nice these wings and tail look on you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like it, love it, hate ooc Jin, let me know so I can continue to improve.


End file.
